Temple run erotica
by molliereymersbartlett
Summary: Scarlett fox is running her life from the beast that guards the temple. That was until it lures her in a trap but wants more from her than just a snack sexual content. warning graphic, explicit details, if you aren't into monster sex then this isn't for you. I was asked to write this by a friend


**This one is a weird one I was asked by a friend to write this after we played temple run. It is fucked up and has graphic content so for anyone who isn't in to monster porn or sex get out of it. please no hate it was just something I did when I was bored. If you are interested please continue to read, if not discontinue because its about to get heated up.**

Scarlett fox runs for her life through the ever changing temple. Her feet gliding over the ancient stone floors and the grassy moss on the cracked walls. Her lungs were burning but that didn't stop her. There was a giant beast behind her. She could hear its growls that rose up from the pit of its stomach. The stomach that she was running from because she knew the beast wanted her to fill its hunger. Sweat covered her skin as she jumped over various things and her back was scathed from sliding and her shoes were burnt from flinging herself over fire. The fear kept her going as the beast clambered behind her closer and closer. She was puffing, trying to stay awake and running. But all she could focus on was the loud thing behind her as it took effortless strides behind her. It was determined to catch its prey. Scarlett got to a greener area where it was jungle and there was much wildlife to see. She had lost her boyfriend guy dangerous somwhere along the way. They were explorer's who were eager to disover the hidden temple ruins on a distant island in the north shores. They had spoken of the endeavor for the most part of their relationship. The curiosity of it all was intoxicating and there was many warnings of visiting the sacred place but of course they didn't listen. They were looking at a mysterious glowing statue that floated in mid air. It was a golden yellow and was some sort of humanoid thing that was in a crouched position with its hands covering where its ears should be. Guy reached out to touch it when they heard a loud, fear inducing growel. They turned around to see the large black beast lumbering towards them at full speed. It had black fur and the body of a giant gorilla but a skull for a head. It was musky and huge. It was muscled and agile. Scarlett and guy ran. They ran for miles until guy fell of the edge and Scarlet was left by herself.

It had been an hour now and guy's whereabouts pierced her mind. She was so tired and sweaty. Thats when everything went silent. She jumped over a gap and ran a little further when she couldn't hear a sound. She looked at the jungle around her in fear. Keeping her eyes and ears out. She panted and collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. She began to call Guys name. Thats when she heard the loud sound of a grumbling growel in the distance. In an instant she picked up herself off the ground and her legs began moving. She ached but fought, she ran for a minute before a large paw like hand clasped around her waist and yanked her back. She screamed in terror as the beast picked her up and tossed her around like she weighed nothing. It let out a loud howl in victory and banged its chest. He was showing her off like a prize. Tears ran down her face as she prepared to get eaten alive. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt the long slimy tounge of the creature lick her face. She peeked her eyes open to see the long pink organ and felt its hot steamy breath and salvia over her face. Then it took off with her into the mystic jungle. She had no idea what was happening. She was so angry at herself for stopping and allowing herself to fall into the trap the beast left.

It threw her into a small clearing. She screamed and scrambled backwards like a scared child. Its stopped and banged its chest and let out odd growels.

Than it bellowed one last time before it ran straight for her. She closed her eyes once more and felt its claws tear her clothes off. She gasped in dismay as the beast tore her clothes like paper and grunted. She then saw its erect dick sticking out among the black, shiny fur. It was big and thick like a horses but was very human like. It licked its long tongue over its skull as it took in the sight of her body. Scarlett attempted to get away but it grabbed her ankles and spread her legs wide open. He licked his skull once more before he leaned his head down towards her pussy. She begged him to stop in disgust and had no idea what was happening. He licked her vagina and ravished it. She felt his hard skull against her but cheeks and could feel his hot tounge filling her innocent hole and she cried and screamed. But the beast only took more pleasure. It was very aroused by the human girl and desired her sweet flower. He tounge fucked her for a little while more and relished the taste but his dick couldn't handle the burning desire for more. She continued to squirm and whimper. But the beast ignored her resistance and continued to overpower her and ripped her down more and spread her legs wider. He moved his body upwards so his head was next to hers and his huge body wavered over hers. She was tiny compared to the beast. He banged his fists on his chest and Scarlett knew what was about to happen as the erect cock was perfectly lined with her silky, wet pussy. She was disgusted, this foul creature was raping her. How was this its nature, wasn't its nature to kill and eat for sport, not to forcibly mate with a completely different species especially one that was so much smaller. She was petrified of what was to happen next. Although it didn't have fleshy eyes, the pits in the skull were full of lust and desire.He couldn't deny the built up pressure in its cock any longer and ached to relieve his hunger he had for her pussy.Then before she had a chance to prepare it shoved the tip of its shaft in. She felt the pain immediately and screamed. The beast however roared in delight as her wet lips wrapped around his bulging dick. He wanted more of her. He leaned her legs over her head for more of an entrance and pushed his member further into her tomb. He felt the soft, wetness of her walls all around his dick and he fucked her, hard. His butt curved against her as he fucked her repeatedly. He wasn't breaking a sweat. Scarlett tried to ingore the pleasure that came with the pain. His furry chest was pressed against her faced as he moved on top of her. She couldn't believe what was happening as it penetrated her so hard. He was hitting the very back of her pussy. Then it stopped and grabs her waist and and rolled her around. Her ass was in the air and she was on all her fours with the beast holding her up. He glorified at her body and rammed his hard, black cock back into her. She screamed while he roared in ecstasy as he drilled so swiftly into her wet sex. He was having so much fun ramming at full speed feeling all her tightness around his engored shaft. Her face was against the moist dirt as he held her head. Then he felt the knot in his balls growing and growing. She cried softly as she couldn't do a thing about the assault from the great beast. Then he exploded his load into the girl. She fell on the ground with the force of his milky cum hitting her like a bag of cement. He then removed himself and fell back against a mossy tree and caught his breath. Scarlett had to process what just happened. All the cum seeped out of her gaped vagina while the gorilla beast rested on his back. She decided now was the time to escape. She slowly crawled onto the bum and watched it carefully. She propped herself up while it wasn't watching and then took off like a jet. She lost no time in doing so and didn't look back as her muscles began working over time. She was shaky after the rape but began to be more steady. Then she heard the grunting behind her and felt the ground shake beneath her. She turned to look behind her shoulder for a second and saw the beast on all fours chasing after her. He was somehow faster now. It was like him getting a taste made him more hungry for her again. She was frightened as she heard it bounding behind her and the long strides until it jumped. It jumped so high he landed right in front of her and let out a loud huff and a grunt. It licked its lips and scarlett went pale and turned her heel to run the other way but it grabbed her and once again pulled her back. He dragged her and slammed her against a large tree off the temple track. His thick erection was back and against her back. She whimpered again. "Haven't you had enough!" She screamed and it only growled in response then one claw constricted around her waist as she was shoved back onto its dick and he began using her as she was moved up and down in a continuous motion like a masturbation. She had no idea what was happening, it was all so fast. The beast leaned its head back enjoying the feel of him fucking his prize. He then grabbed her delicate body and rolled her around to face him and had one claw supporting her top end and the other claw holding her bottom end, keeping her in place to continue fucking her sweet pussy. She squirmed in his clutch, she looked right at its skull face and it licked her clevage before he slammed his large cock into her pit. She screamed aloud and he began fucking her again. He gripped her tighter as his cock went in and out. He stopped for a few seconds to relish in the feel of her juices. An involuntary moan escaped her lips which only furthered the beasts desire. He leaned her top half on the ground and made it so her legs were wrapped around him as much as they could be as he drilled himself to the back of her vagina. The pleasure was so immense he drooled. She began moaning against her own will at the feeling of hin fucking her. She hated herself. He pulled her body against his furry chest and fucked her at full speed. She felt dizzy at how fast he was going at her. It only roared and groaned as it fucked her harder, somehow he managed to go faster and harder each new stroke. And each time it felt better for both. The feeling of an orgasm came for both. The beast felt it at the tip of its monster cock and it ran down into the pit of its stomach. It slammed into her and his dick plummeted into the furthest reach of her pussy and he came. It roared in pleasure and Scarlett came too. The both fell to the floor. Exhausted. They soon both fell into a deep sleep on the jungle floor of the temple. Scartlett felt too defeated and exhausted to try fight and run. She had no idea how this had happened or if the beast was going to eat her after he was done using her. But she felt her life was over anyway and didn't see the point in fighting it, the beast was too powerful.

Some time later the beast awoke to see her sleeping soundly, curled in a tight ball. He felt protective over her, she was his possession and his new toy. He loomed over her milky skin and thighs and her round boobs. His thick dick became harderned and prepared to fuck the human girl again and it certainly wouldn't be the last time either. She was his and there was nothing she could do about it, he had no intentions of killing her and he didn't know why. But why kill something so innocent, so useful? She turned over and murmured in her sleep. He marvelled at her beauty and couldn't hold himself back any longer from fucking her again.

The end.


End file.
